He Knows
by mysticahime
Summary: Kebersamaan tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh jarak. Sejauh apa pun kita terpencar, rasa sayang dan saling mendukunglah yang membuat kebersamaan itu tetap nyata. "Kau semakin dewasa, Kangin-ah…" /KangTeuk/ Saengil chukkae, Teukie oppa! -mysticahime


**Disclaimer:** _Never owns_ Super Junior! 

**Catatan:** _Timeline_ tahun 2013/2014 =P Diusahakan nggak OOC :) (eh, Teukie _oppa_ pernah galau ga sih? ==a)

.

.

.

.

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

.

.

.

**He Knows**

.

.

Happy birthday, Teukie _oppa_! :D

.

.

.

**K**ebersamaan.

Sepatah kata itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berarti baginya—terpaut erat di dasar hatinya. Sebuah kata yang merupakan pengikat dari sebuah _boyband_ terkenal asal Korea Selatan. Tiga belas—lima belas bila menghitung Zhou Mi dan Henry Lau—dan bila mereka semua berkumpul bersama, maka 'kebersamaan' itu ada.

Tiga belas berkurang menjadi dua belas di awal Super Show 2—berkurang lagi menjadi sebelas di akhir tahun. Sepuluh di tahun berikutnya. Delapan di tahun berikutnya. Tujuh. Dan kini—

Tinggal bersepuluh, eh?

Apakah 'kebersamaan' itu tetap ada dalam sepuluh entitas? Ataukah hampir tiada?

Selama ini, dirinya terus berusaha untuk menjaga kehangatan akan kebersamaan mereka semua. Apakah usahanya berhasil?

—entahlah. Ia sendiri kurang yakin terhadap segala titik jerih payahnya. Terkadang ia merasa gagal—merasa tidak mampu menyatukan segala percik kehangatan di antara mereka semua.

_Apakah ia pemimpin yang gagal?_ —berulang kali hatinya menggaungkan pertanyaan yang sama. Retorika yang hanya menguap dalam dinginnya malam. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tak ada yang _bisa_ menjawabnya. Bahkan, dirinya sendiri pun tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Sembilan adik-adiknya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah malaikat—malaikat penjaga Super Junior. 'Ibu' dari mereka semua. Panutan. Orang yang dianggap paling bertanggung jawab.

Apakah ia benar-benar mampu memegang jabatan itu?

Apakah ia _masih bisa_ memegang jabatan itu setelah dua tahun mundur dari Super Junior?

Apakah 'kebersamaan' itu masih ada di antara mereka setelah ia vakum untuk melaksanakan wajib militer bersama Heechul?

Sekali lagi, entahlah. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan apa pun mengenai hal ini.

Malam itu, di bawah langit sewarna beludru yang ditaburi butir-butir bintang, Park Jungsoo memeluk kedua lututnya—membenamkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir.

.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana bila kebersamaan itu sudah menguap?_

_Bagaimana bila segalanya telah berbeda?_

_Dua tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat, kau tahu..._

.

.

.

.

**S**uara tawa memenuhi udara. Dentuman musik berbaur dengan denting-denting gelas dan peralatan makan yang beradu dengan piring. Sesekali terdengar bunyi audio dari konsol _game_ diikuti seruan-seruan tertahan.

Sebelas individu tengah menikmati atmosfir ringan yang menyelimuti mereka. Ya, sebelas _member_ Super Junior terlihat senang. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bersama-sama, dan kini mereka berhasil mengumpulkan _member_ yang masih bisa dipersatukan. Merayakan reuni antar_-member_, mengapa tidak?

Di depan konsol _game_, tampaklah Cho Kyuhyun—sang _magnae_—dan Kim Kibum—_member_ Super Junior yang biasanya menyelam dalam dunia akting—beradu kemampuan dalam sebuah permainan _arcade_ dan sesekali mengeluarkan pekikan-pekikan bila lawannya mengeluarkan jurus andalan. Di sekeliling meja makan, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin sedang mengudap makanan yang tersedia sambil bercakap-cakap. Siwon dan Donghae saling mengomentari setiap _member_ yang ada sambil menonton pertandingan antara Kyuhyun dengan Kibum. Heechul menyoraki kedua _gamers_ yang sedang bertanding—tampaknya Heechul benar-benar menikmati saat-saat selesai melaksanakan wajib militer.

Hanya Kangin yang tidak bergeming.

Entah mengapa, suasana pesta di sekitarnya tidak mempengaruhi batin pria itu. Hingar-bingar dan segala gelak tawa itu seolah ilusi semu yang mengelilinginya tanpa mampu membawanya masuk ke dalam lingkungan itu.

Pikirannya berada di tempat lain—dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

"Di mana Teukie _hyung_?" tanyanya, entah kepada siapa.

"Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di sini?" Eunhyuk berpaling dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana mungking Heenim _hyung_ bisa berada di sini, sedangkan Teukie _hyung_ tidak?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak Kangin, maupun yang lainnya. Mereka semua tidak tahu di mana sang _leader_ yang seharusnya saat ini berada di tengah-tengah mereka, sama seperti Heechul. Bukankah ini sekaligus pesta penyambutan keduanya selesai menunaikan wajib militer?

Kangin menghela napas. Dalam satu gerakan, pria itu menyambar jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari _dorm_ lantai 12 itu.

Dugaannya, sang _leader_ pasti berada di _sana_.

.

.

.

.

**M**asih ada beberapa tahun lagi yang perlu terlewati agar mereka bisa kembali bersama-sama lagi—berdua belas, karena kecil probabilitas Hankyung untuk kembali menggenapi mereka menjadi Super Junior lagi. Empat tahun, mungkin selama itu ia harus menunggu sisa enam _dongsaeng_-nya menjalani wajib militer—berdasarkan hitungan tercepat. Ah, mungkin hanya lima orang yang ditunggu, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak ikut wajib militer—

Ya, apa pun itu. Tetap saja ia akan menunggu agar mereka kembali bersama-sama lagi, mengadakan _show_ dari kota ke kota. Berdua belas—empat belas. Ia berharap lima belas.

Bukan itu masalahnya.

Problematika yang saat ini tengah dihadapinya adalah... kebersamaan. Terus ia mempertanyakan kata yang satu itu—apakah ikatan itu masih terjalin kuat selama ia tidak bersama-sama mereka. Masihkah kebersamaan itu kokoh berdiri?

—atau malah tercerai-berai dan berhamburan?

_Aish_, ia sama sekali tidak berani memastikannya.

Seharusnya ini adalah hari pertama ia kembali menemui _member_ yang lainnya, bersama-sama dengan Heechul, kembali terhanyut dalam lingkaran persaudaraan Super Junior. Ia meminta Heechul pergi menemui mereka lebih awal, dan pria itu menurutinya, menemui rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Sedangkan dirinya...?

Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman miris.

Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut, Park Jungsoo? Bukankah kau _leader_ mereka?

Bukan. Ia bukan seorang pengecut. Ia hanya perlu... memastikan. Ya, memastikan apakah Super Junior masih seperti dulu—terkunci dalam kebersamaan yang mereka bangun semenjak masa _trainee_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_?"

**K**epalanya mendongak tatkala gendang telinganya menangkap gelombang suara yang begitu diingatnya. Melalui ekor matanya, ia melihat Kim Youngwoon mendekatinya.

"Apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan di sini?" Hangat. Rasa itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika tangan besar Kangin menyentuh bahunya. "Tidakkah _Hyung_ merasa kedinginan?"

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku berada di sini?"

Kim Youngwoon tertawa dengan gayanya yang khas. "Aku mengenal Leeteuk _hyung_ bukan baru satu-dua hari. Tentu saja aku tahu."

Lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sedang apa, _Hyung_?" Kangin mengulangi pertanyaannya, ikut duduk di sisinya. "Mengapa _Hyung_ tidak mau ke _dorm_? Apa _Hyung_ tidak mau menemui yang lain? Heechul _hyung_ sudah bersama-sama kami semenjak tiga jam yang lalu..."

Ia melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Kedua jarumnya menunjukkan waktu yang sudah sangat larut. Selama itukah ia terduduk di sini?

"_Hyung_ membenci kami?"

Pertanyaan Kangin membuatnya terlonjak. Dengan kaget ditatapnya pria itu, salah satu anggota Super Junior yang paling cerewet dan suka membocorkan rahasia.

"_Ani_," katanya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku membenci kalian? Kalian semua adalah keluargaku, adik-adikku."

Kangin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Rambut hitam itu jauh lebih panjang dari saat-saat ia masuk wajib militer. "Hanya pikiranku karena _Hyung_ tak kunjung datang ke pesta yang kita adakan."

Leeteuk menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya yang sudah lama ditekuk.

"Aku tidak membenci kalian. Aku hanya... sedang bertanya-tanya."

"Bertanya-tanya?"

"Ya, salah satunya adalah... _apakah aku memang pantas menjadi _leader_ Super Junior_?" Sepasang mata Leeteuk kembali menerawang ke angkasa, menangkap partikel sinar lemah yang dipancarkan oleh jutaan bintang.

Lidah Kangin terasa kaku untuk membalas pertanyaan _hyung_-nya. _Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Teukie _hyung_?_ Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya.

"Kangin-_ah_..." Panggilan itu membuat Kangin kembali menatap Leeteuk—menatap sepasang mata yang memancarkan sorot lembut. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kali ini, kedua mata itu menyorotkan rasa sedih—perasaan takut akan kehilangan sesuatu. Sang pemilik kembali memeluk kedua lututnya di depan dada. "Aku... bukanlah _leader_ yang baik untuk kalian semua. Aku tidak bisa menyatukan kita semua—bertiga belas seperti dulu. Hankyung tetap keluar dari SM—aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencegahnya..."

Terdengar isakan pelan, Kangin kembali menoleh.

"Aku... aku gagal, Kangin-_ah_... Aku gagal sebagai _leader_..." Kedua bahu itu berguncang-guncang bersamaan dengan mengalirnya kata-kata itu. "Aku gagal membimbing kalian semua. Aku—bahkan aku tidak tahu keadaan kalian semua selama aku wajib militer..."

"_Hyung_..." Kim Youngwoon memutuskan untuk merangkul _hyung_-nya. Setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini: membiarkan Park Jungsoo melepaskan semua yang selama ini ditahannya. Kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa menjadi panutan yang baik bagi adik-adiknya. Kekecewaan karena _member_ Super Junior tidak akan pernah menjadi tiga belas—lima belas lagi.

Dan Kangin tersadar, selama ini Leeteuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Rasa kecewanya karena Hankyung mengundurkan diri dari SM Entertainment. Perasaan sedihnya karena Kibum lebih memilih fokus pada kariernya sebagai aktor. Perasaan rindu ketika Kangin memutuskan bergabung dengan militer lebih awal. Perasaan kosong ketika Shindong dan Yesung menyusul wamil. Perasaan rindu ketika ia dan Heechul sendiri berdiri dalam jajaran militer...

Tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaan Leeteuk selama ini—betapa ia menganggap dirinya gagal dalam mempersatukan sisa-sisa dari tiga belas pria yang berdiri di bawah nama Super Junior. Betapa ia merindukan kebersamaan mereka yang dulu...

—dan kebimbangannya akan kesanggupan kembali menjadi _leader_ setelah dua tahun penuh mundur dari segala aktivitasnya.

Rengkuhan di bahu Leeteuk mengerat. Kangin menyandarkan kepala Leeteuk ke bahunya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya itu.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_..." ucapnya dengan nada berat. "Aku mengerti..."

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ tidak gagal sebagai pemimpin kami."

**P**ark Jungsoo menoleh ke arah pria yang sedari tadi mendengarkannya menumpahkan keluh-kesah. Kedua mata obsidiannya membulat, seolah-olah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Kangin baru saja bilang bahwa... ia _tidak gagal_?

"_Aniyo_," ia mencoba tertawa. "Kau bercanda, Kangin-_ah_..."

Pria beralis tebal itu menoleh. "_Mwo_? Aku bercanda? Kata siapa?"

Leeteuk tak menjawab. Ia hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Kangin, membuat lelaki yang dijuluki Rakun itu mendengus.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _Hyung_..." gumamnya. "_Hyung_ terpilih menjadi _Best Leader_ tahun 2009 sampai tahun 2011 lalu."

"Ah." Tawanya langsung berhenti. Kedua matanya kembali meredup. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian tetap satu padu. Aku tidak bisa menjaga kebersamaan kita—"

"—Apa arti 'kebersamaan' itu, _Hyung_?"

Pertanyaan Kangin membuat dirinya tersentak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Bertiga belas, menurutku."

"_Hyung_ merasa bertanggung jawab atas hengkangnya Hankyung _hyung_ dari Suju?"

"Tentu saja." Leeteuk menggigit bibir, lagi. "Bagaimanapun juga, Hankyung adalah bagian dari Super Junior. Tentu saja aku bertanggung jawab akan hal itu."

"Sekalipun semua itu bukan salah _Hyung_?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pertanyaan itu seolah menguap di tengah dinginnya udara malam. Leeteuk mengembuskan napas pelan, menciptakan uap putih yang melayang-layang bebas sebelum berbaur dengan hitamnya mega yang menaungi mereka.

"Apa aku masih bisa memimpin kalian semua—ke depannya?" ia ucapkan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku bukan pemimpin yang baik. Aku tidak bisa menjadi contoh bagi kalian. _Leader_ macam apa yang hampir tidak mengetahui kabar _dongsaengdeul_-nya selama ia berada di tempat lain? _Leader_ macam apa yang tidak bisa menjaga kehangatan di antara mereka semua?"

"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, _Hyung_."

Lagi, Leeteuk tersentak dengan kata-kata Kangin. Sepasang mata yang dibingkai alis hitam itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan teduh. Menghibur. Membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Apakah itu efek dari kalimat barusan?

—ataukah perasaan lega karena ada yang mendengarkan?

"_Hyung_ tidak bisa memaksa Hankyung _hyung_ untuk tetap bersama kita. 'Kebersamaan' itu tidak akan muncul dalam bentuk paksaan..." Lagi, mata Leeteuk membelalak.

Kangin melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kebersamaan... adalah sesuatu yang muncul karena ada rasa sayang di antara manusia. Rasa itulah yang mengikat mereka, membentuk rantai yang kita namakan 'kebersamaan'." Kemudian ia menatap _hyung_-nya dengan tatapan serius. "Bayangkan bila _Hyung_ terus memaksa Hankyung _hyung_ untuk tetap bersama-sama dengan Super Junior di bawah manajemen SM—bukankah tidak mungkin Hankyung _hyung_ tidak akan merasa tertekan? Bukankah perasaan tertekan yang dirasakan Hankyung _hyung_ bisa saja menumbuhkan rasa benci di hatinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan apakah rasa benci... akan menimbulkan kebersamaan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Tidak**, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua matanya tidak bisa berkedip. Kata-kata Kangin mulai masuk ke dalam hatinya. Meresap pada setiap celah yang kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang Hankyung _hyung_ sudah sukses pada jalannya sendiri, dan ia masih menyayangi kita semua. Bukankah **kebersamaan itu tetap ada**?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kebersamaan tidak dapat dipisahkan ****oleh jarak. Sejauh apa pun kita terpencar, rasa sayang dan saling mendukunglah yang membuat kebersamaan itu tetap nyata."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini kedua mata Leeteuk telah basah oleh air mata. Betapa bodohnya ia selama ini, tidak menyadari bahwa 'kebersamaan' Super Junior selalu ada. Bukan secara fisik, melainkan secara psikis.

Karena hati yang saling terhubung satu sama lain itulah 'kebersamaan' itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau semakin dewasa, Kangin-_ah_..."

**K**angin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan tangga darurat yang terhubung ke lantai 12—lantai _dorm_ di mana pesta Super Junior tengah berlangsung.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. _Dewasa?_

Senyum manis kembali terulas di bibir sang _leader_, menimbulkan lesung pipi di pipi kirinya. Kedua mata itu kembali tertawa.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa begitu," jawabnya. "Setelah ikut militer, kau... semakin bijak."

Kangin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Benarkah?"

"_Ne_."

"Sebenarnya, aku mencontoh Teukie _hyung_."

Langkah-langkah Leeteuk berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Kim Youngwoon yang masih berdiri di bibir tangga. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Periang dan bisa diandalkan. Bijaksana dan baik. Itulah _hyung_-ku, pemimpin _boyband_ terbesar di dunia, Super Junior." Cengiran menghiasi wajah Kangin. "Park Jungsoo yang baru saja menangis di atap _dorm_ dan merasa tidak pantas menjadi _leader_—"

"_Heyo_!" Leeteuk memaki dengan kesal. "Jangan cerita pada yang lain bahwa tadi aku menangis!"

Sang rakun terkekeh. Ia menyusul Leeteuk yang berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga darurat. "Tenang saja, aku akan diam." Kangin mengacungkan jari jempolnya pada sang _Angel without Wings_.

Tentu saja ia tidak yakin dengan janji Kangin. Leeteuk mengenal Kangin, dan pria itu bukan tipe penjaga rahasia yang baik.

"Heechul _hyung_ saja langsung menemui kami semua," Kangin mulai berceloteh. "Mengapa Teukie _hyung_ tidak? _Hyung_ sudah tidak menyayangi kami?"

"_Babo_." Leeteuk memukul pundak Kangin. "Kau kan lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaanku tadi. _Aku takut mereka tidak menerimaku lagi karena aku bukan pemimpin yang baik_. Tidakkah kau sadar itu?"

"Tidak." Kangin kembali nyengir. "Karena bagaimanapun juga, bagiku—bagi kami—_leader_ Super Junior kami, Park Jungsoo, adalah yang terbaik. Sampai kapan pun."

"_Jinjja_?" Ada nada tak percaya tersirat dari kata yang diucapkan Leeteuk. Benarkah seperti itu?

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kangin mendahului Leeteuk, berlari-lari kecil di tangga.

Ia kembali melangkah menuruni tangga. Setiap anak tangga yang dilewatinya membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Setiap langkah itu menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dan Super Junior. Perasaan senang dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu. Ia senang karena akan kembali bersama semuanya, beraktivitas di bawah nama Super Junior seperti dulu. Tetapi, di sisi lain ia gugup. Apakah ia akan bisa merasakan 'kebersamaan' itu lagi? Dalam sepuluh orang dalam satu tim?

"_Kebersamaan tidak dapat dipisahkan __oleh jarak. Sejauh apa pun kita terpencar, rasa sayang dan saling mendukunglah yang membuat kebersamaan itu tetap nyata."_

Kata-kata Kangin kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Bukankah Super Junior selalu saling menyayangi dan mendukung satu sama lain?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah itu berarti... 'kebersamaan' itu selalu ada?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I**a menatap punggung Kangin yang berjalan di depannya, menuju pintu _dorm_ Super Junior yang dipenuhi coret-coretan para _fans_. Ahh, betapa ia merindukan pintu itu—sekat yang membatasi keberadaannya dan _dongsaengdeul_-nya saat ini. Gemuruh jantungnya meningkat seiring langkah yang mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan apa yang berada di baliknya.

"Aku khawatir dengan reaksi mereka," gumam Leeteuk pelan. Kangin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pria itu membuka pintu sedikit dan melongok ke dalam.

"Semuanya, lihat siapa yang datang bersamaku..."

Pintu terbuka lebar dengan sembilan orang pria di baliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TEUKIE _HYUUUNNNGGG_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, tawa itu masih ada. Rasa kekeluargaan yang bergulung-gulung. Wajah-wajah _dongsaengdeul_-nya yang menyambut dengan senyuman lebar dan pelukan hangat.

Donghae yang manja kepadanya. Eunhyuk yang lincah. Kangin dan Heechul yang menceriakan suasana. Siwon dan Kibum yang pendiam. Ryeowook yang pemalu namun perhatian. Sungmin dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya. Kyuhyun yang iseng...

Ya, semuanya masih sama, walaupun tanpa Hankyung yang berada di China. Tanpa Yesung dan Shindong yang tengah menjalani wajib militer.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**K**ebersamaan itu tetap ada. Abadi. Statis dalam tempatnya, seperti dulu. Kasat mata dan abstrak, tetapi dapat dirasakan asal mau membuka hati.

Kini Leeteuk tersadar, bahwa selama dan sejauh apa pun mereka berpisah, rasa kebersamaan antara anggota Super Junior—termasuk Hankyung—akan selalu melekat pada dirinya. Memang tidak ada bukti konkrit akan hal itu, tetapi ia akan selalu bisa merasakannya. Selama para _member_ bersukacita dan saling menyayangi. Selamanya.

Kangin tahu itu. Ia mengerti. Ia berhasil membuat Leeteuk juga mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak lekang oleh waktu dan jarak, selama kami mempercayai bahwa kami saling mendukung dan terus menyayangi, kami akan terus terikat dalam 'sesu__atu' itu. Mungkin sampai akhir hayat kami. Selamanya._

_Bukankah begitu, Kangin-_ah_?_

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_SAENGIL CHUKKAE, URI LEADER_ PARK JUNGSOO _OPPA_! XDDDD *jerit kenceng sambil bawa pompom* *_cheerleader_ gagal*

Semoga _fanfic_ ini ga berkesan abal-abal ya~ *ngarep*

Komentar, _please_?

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 1 Juli 2011, 02.24 p.m**


End file.
